


14 Months

by urbaninja



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Season 5 and Season 6, Church spent 14 months on his own. Just what was he up to during those months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Months

**1 Month.**

The day he’s transferred away from Blood Gulch is perhaps the greatest day of Church’s life. He can barely hold back his glee as he bids farewell to Caboose, who is hugging him close and sobbing loudly, promising him that it’s really just a game of hide and seek. He waves goodbye to Sheila, doesn’t bother saying anything to the Reds, and heads out of that canyon as fast he can, not even bothering to look back.

It’s even better when he finds out he has the base to himself. While the orders seem somewhat strange, Church doesn’t bother over thinking it. They’re coming from Blue Command after all, and it doesn’t matter. He has a base to himself. No teammates to deal with, no Reds to fight. This base may just be the best thing that ever happened to him. And you know what? He damn well deserves it. After all the crap he’s been through, this should be a breeze.

**2 Months**

It doesn’t take long for Church to work things out at the base. It’s pretty run down, so he has enough to keep him busy. There are holes to fix and computers, and lots of other things as well. The place is pretty much a dump. But then again, so was Blue base and it’s his dump so he’s not complaining. 

Still, it is kind of spooky sometimes at night. At least at Blue base he knew all the sounds and stuff, whether it was Caboose talking in his sleep or the Reds trying to launch a sneak attack (well, Sarge trying to launch a sneak attack while Grif complained), or Tucker doing…something. Here, things seem really unfamiliar. But if he could just shoot that owl things might get a better. The sights on the sniper rifle are still messed up, even though Church is sure he’s fixed them.

**3 Months**

Around this time, Church starts talking to himself. Mostly just to hear the sound of his voice. He’s not lonely; he just…needs something a bit more than the hum of a computer or the hooting of that damn owl.

He stops when he starts telling himself knock knock jokes. He’s not falling into that trap. Not that he really minded them in that hallway. Gary was someone to talk to, though Church couldn’t understand why he’d rather tell knock knock jokes than make that transporter, since he knew Church was in a hurry. Actually, considering Gary’s true identity, it made perfect sense why he was wasting time. Jerk.

**4 Months**

“So, uh, thanks for the stuff. You gonna help me put it away or something?”

He’s surprised that Blue Command actually remembered him all the way out here. They’ve sent someone with supplies, a lot of supplies. Not that he’s complaining. It’s more than they ever received at Blood Gulch.

“Sorry, man. I got more deliveries to make. And the roads are still dangerous, even though the war’s over. See you later.”

The deliveryman drives off, leaving Church with a large pile of boxes. 

“Asshole,” he mutters, picking up one of the boxes. At least he’s got something to do for an afternoon.

**5 Months**

Church wonders about leaving his body sometimes. Just leaving it behind and going wandering for a bit. It’s not like they check up on him regularly, and if they do he could just come up with some bullshit excuse. It’s Blue Command, what do they care?

He could go find people, talk to them again. Not that he’s lonely or anything. It would just be something to do. He wonders if anyone’s still in Blood Gulch, but no, he said he was never going back there. 

Eventually he decides against it. He and Tex couldn’t be the only ghosts in the world. There was probably one just waiting to take over his body the moment he left it. With any luck, it would probably be Tex.

**6 Months.**

It’s at this point that Church admits to missing Tucker. The more he thinks about it, Tucker was probably the closest thing that he had to a friend in that miserable canyon, and even though the guy constantly pissed Church off, they got along for the most part. He understands that Tucker wanted to go after his kid. And he admires the fact that Tucker actually did it, rather than him, who would have, should have, gone after Tex but didn’t. 

He knows he misses Tucker when he finds himself wanting to hear that annoying voice say “Bow Chika Wow Wow” when he thinks up a dumb innuendo.

**7 Months.**

He’s amazed at how much ammo he’s gone through, being one man in one base that he’s pretty sure everyone’s forgotten about. If only that damn owl would sit still dammit! Also, he’s pretty sure the sniper rifle’s broken. Caboose probably did it back in Blood Gulch.

**8 Months.**

Church is running out of wall space. He’s been counting the days, making tally marks as the days go by. It almost reminds him of being in prison, even if he only was in one for about five hours.

_“There’s no I in team, Grif”_

_“Yeah, well there’s no U either. So if I’m not on the team and you’re not on the team, then nobody’s on the goddamn team! The team sucks!”_

He hasn’t thought about that in a while. He wonders what happened to the Reds. They probably ended up in prison, knowing them. It was probably Grif’s fault as well.

**9 Months.**

Church actually leaves the base and walks around for a bit. He hasn’t really done that before. There’s a lot more going on here than he thought. Not like Blood Gulch, where there was nothing. And where he knew every single square inch. It’s kind of nice, all things considered.

Still, he doesn’t go far. He doesn’t like being alone in the wild. 

**10 Months.**

The Supply guy shows up again briefly. Church tries to talk to him, but the guy leaves as fast as he shows up. Whatever. The guy’s a dumbass anyway. There are fewer boxes than last time, and Church wonders if they’re slowly phasing him out or something. Leaving him to die. 

They should have just left him at Blood Gulch if they wanted to do that.

**11 Months.**

Church swears that if that stupid goddamn Owl doesn’t shut up he is going to climb into that tree and strangle it with his bare hands! What in the name of all things is wrong with the sniper rifle?!

**12 Months.**

Church has hit a new low. 

He actually finds himself missing Caboose. 

At least if Caboose was here, he’d have someone to yell at and order around. Not that he wanted the companionship or anything. He was just tired of doing things himself. It’s not like he cared about Caboose or anything. Though he does wonder what happened to Caboose. He probably ended up on some other team, the poor bastards. He wonders how many Caboose has managed to kill. He wonders if Caboose has found a new best friend, but then figures it’s unlikely. After all he’s ---

He then promptly starts beating his head against the wall. 

**13 Months.**

Church is convinced he’s going to die of boredom. There isn’t even a teleporter to throw rocks through. He didn’t think it would end like this. He thought he would go out in a blaze of glory, kicking ass and taking names. 

Who was he kidding? It was going to end like this from the start. Although Blood Gulch isn’t going to be his final resting place…again, and for that he is grateful.

**14 Months.**

He’s pretty sure he’s dreaming when he hears voices outside the base. Actual voices. And not the Supply Guy either. Actual, real voices. He almost runs to see who it is, considering it’ll be the first human contact he’s had in five months, give or take. Maybe he’s actually getting reinforcements, or a new placement. And all it takes is one glimpse of standard blue armour and he has his sniper rifle and starts shooting because his worst nightmare has come to life and oh god his life sucks he never gets a break.

“Church! It’s me! Your all time best friend! Did you miss me?!”

He wants to go back to beating his head against the wall, and desperately ignore that ever so small part of him that is actually glad to see him again and end the loneliness of the past fourteen months.


End file.
